Hrotish
General information Classical Hrotish is the literary language and lingua franca of the Hrots, who now inhabit the continent of Hrotland. Phonology Consonants 1These are allophones of the same phoneme and can only occur in word-middle and word-final positions. 2These are allophones of /s/ and /z/ respectively in the case where s and z appear before a front vowel 3These are allophones of /k/ and /g/ respectively in the case where k and g appear before a front vowel 4These are allophones of /x/. ɣ occurs when /x/ occurs between two vowels, while ç and ʝ appear before front vowels 5These are all allophones of /r/. ʁ appears at the end of words, while ʀ appears before back vowels 6This is allophone of /l/ that appears at the end of words Vowels Diphthongs: ai, ɛi 1 this is an allophone /i/ that occurs when /i/ is short NB: All vowels, except Y and Ä, can appear as long, which is marked by an accent. In positions where ä would be long, it becomes É. Alphabet P, B, M, T, D, N, TH, DH, S, Z, R, L, K, G, NN, Q, H, A, Á, Ä, Â, O, Ó, U, Ú, E, É, I, Í, Y, AE, ÉI پ، ب، م، ت، د، ن، ث، ذ، س، ز، ر، ل، ك، گ، نّ، ق، ح، اَ، أ، آ، اُ، اٌ، و، ؤ، اِ، إ، ي، ئ، اْ، اً، اٍ Phonotactics ©©V©©. If there are two consonants initially, the second must be a continuant. There are no restrictions for the final two consonants. Mutations and Lenition One of the most noticeable aspects of Hrotish phonology is the high amount of assimilation that occurs, even across word boundaries. Nasals, for example, assimilate to the place of adjacent obstruents. An obstruent preceded by a sonorant becomes voiced, except in certain compounding situations (Aezirnsaga, not Aezirnzaga) Vowel Harmony All Hrotish vowels are either front or back, and within a root and its affixes must agree in frontness or backness with the stressed vowel that forms the nucleus of the root. Vowels of different fronting cannot be adjacent to each other across a word boundary and are separated by an “h”. Grammar Nouns Hrotish nouns have three genders, three numbers, and six cases, and are divided into six declensions. First declension nouns are strong, meaning that the main vowel of the root morpheme changes to reflect number. They always end in -r and are almost always masculine. Second declension nouns are strong; almost always end in -t, -d, -s, -z, -l, or -n; and are neuter. Third declension nouns are also strong, always end in -a/-ä, and are feminine. Fourth declension nouns are weak, end in -o, -u, or -i, and are mostly masculine. Fifth declension nouns are weak, end in -a/ä, and are feminine. Sixth declension nouns are weak, usually end in a consonant, especially -n, and are neuter. Determiners Hrotish has four main kinds of determiners. The first is the definite article "al/äl", which almost always appears when there is not another determiner. The second is the partitive article "Tal/täl", which represents some or any. The third type is the pronomial determiner, "mar/mär, tar/tär, lar/lär, noar/niär, voar/viär, lara/lärä". The fourth and final type of determiner is the demonstrative determiners "sar/sär and sur/sír Adjectives Adjectives in Hrotish decline for number, gender, and case. They are declined like 4th, 5th, or 6th declension nouns depending on the gender of the noun they modify. They can come after the adjective they modify. Adjectives can be formed from nouns by adding a/ä to the end of the noun. Verbs Hrotish verb constructions have two parts; the first part is the copular verb "ár" conjugated for person, number, tense, mood, and voice. The second part of the verb construction is a participle of the main verb that agrees with the subject of the sentence. Here is the conjugation of "ár": Here are the mood markers: Indicative: ---- Subjunctive: h(a)/h(ä) Imperative: d(o)/d(e) Here are the voice markers: Active: ---- Passive: g(o)/g(e) To form a a complete verb phrase, one adds a participle form of the verb to the copula. There are three verb forms, the infinitive/gerund, the present participle, and the past participle. All infinitives end in -r. The infinite also functions as a gerund and is declined as a 4th declension noun. Present participles (which are also adjectives) are formed by removing the final -r and adding an a/ä if the stem does not already end in an a/ä. The past participle is formed by adding -th to the verb stem. Here is thus the tense/aspect formed by the two parts of the verbal construction: NB: Remember that the participle must agree with absolutive case noun associated with it. Adverbs Hrotish adverbs are formed from adjectives by removing the final a/ä and adding the suffix -duil. Adverbs go in the middle of a verb phrase. Pro-forms The Hrotish pro-verb is "var" (to do) and it can replace verbs like a pronoun can replace a noun. Here is a list of Hrotish pronouns: Prepositions Hrotish preposition are always followed by nouns in either the genitive, dative, instrumental, or locative case. These cases can stand for themselves, in fact there is a silent pronoun in Hrotish. Here are some common pronouns: at - "to" with dative, "at" with locative aen - "in" with locative, "into" with dative éq - "out of" with dative mit - "with" with instrumental Conjunctions Coordinating conjunctions: und (and uniting two phrases), é (and within a phrase type), méi (or) Subordinating conjunctions always end in -ka Syntax Basic Theoretical Structure Like any language, Hrotish follows a basic, universal framework. At the base of this framework is the lexicon, the inventory of words in the language, as well as certain pertinent information about said words. The next step in this framework is the X' Rules, which govern how the words in the lexicon are arranged into phrases and sentences in a hierarchical fashion. This produces the D structure, the underlying structure of the language. The D structure is also the level at which the Theta Criterion applies. The Theta Criterion deals with phenomena like verb transitivity by saying that every lexical item has a theta role. Theta roles of different classes (lexical categories like nouns, verbs, etc) must match up one to one with other classes. The next layer in the framework of Hrotish is the case filter, which assigns nouns case depending on their syntactic role in the sentence. The final stage in the framework is movement, which governs a whole series of different types of transforms that can occur. The language the we would see and hear, the product of these transformations, forms the S Structure, the final level in our syntactic framework. Lexicon An abridged lexicon of Hrotish is presented below in the Vocabulary section, a rudimentary dictionary of the Hrotish language. X' Rules Hrotish X' Rules are as follows: XP → X'(WP) X' → (YP) X' X' → X (WP) D Structure The D structure for the Hrotish sentence “al-paddra éi ninn lan givivädä äl-metré” (The father didn’t give it to the mother) would thus be: Theta Criterion This tree conforms to the Theta Criterion as every theta assignment maps to the theta role and vis à vis. “Givivär”, which assigns three theta roles, as all of its assignments mapped one to one with “al-paddar”, “lan”, and “äl-meträ” respectively. Case Theory Now that we have the D structure, we can apply case theory. The idea behind case theory is that that all DP, depending on the role they play in the sentence, must have a case. This case, in Hrotish, affects the suffix a noun has. In this particular sentence, “al-paddar” is assigned ergative case, since it is the subject of a transitive verb, “lan” is assigned absolutive case because it is the direct object of a transitive verb, and “äl-meträ” is assigned dative case because it is the indirect object of the verb. As such, “al paddar” transforms into “al-paddra”, “lan” remains “lan”, and “äl-meträ” becomes “äl-metré”. Movements The most common type of movement in Hrotish, “wh” movement, in which the DP complement of a verb (the verb's direct object) moves up into Spec,CP. All sentences in Hrotish undergo this movement, producing its characteristic Object Subject Verb word order. Hrotish also undergoes head movement, where the T moves to the C position. S Structure The S Structure for the sentence “Lan éi h'al-paddra ninn givivädä äl-metré” thus looks like: Question formation Yes/no Questions are formed in Hrotish by adding the Interrogative Particle “kua” to the C position in the tree, blocking T → C movement. In complex questions, one adds the Interrogative Particle and replaces the phrases in question with an interrogative pro-form. Embedded and relative clauses To embedded a clause in Hrotish, one simply adds a complementizer to the C position of the embedded clause. To form a relative clause, one moves the phrases that is being relativized to the Spec,CP position and replaces it with an interrogative pronoun. Ergativity Hrotish is ergative, meaning that the subject of an intransitive verb gets assigned that same case as the direct object of a transitive verb. In Hrotish, the main verb in the sentence licenses absolutive case, and, as a quirk of Hrotish grammar, must license that case to some DP. If there is no complement DP to license the absolutive case to (as in the case of an intransitive verb), the verb will license the absolutive case to the subject DP. Since a DP can only receive case once, the subject DP is then blocked from taking ergative case. Summary Here is a tree that summarizes basic Hrotish syntax: NB: The adjunct can also come before the verb. Vocabulary *Abjar - VI; to consent *Ádar - N4; bird *Addorlátur - VT; to arrange *Æddyn - N2; clan, tribe *Æn - prep; in, on (loc); into (dat), in from (gen) *Æna - Adj; one (notice it breaks the vowel harmony rule) *Ænäzeryléduil - adv; to one another, to each other *Agóz - N6; sin, wrong *Agró - N4; farm *Ahadúr – VT; to take, lead, carry *Ahara - adj; late *Alba - adj; white *Alóm – N2; dream *Alómar – VI; to dream *Alór - intj; so, then, here *Alsagar – VT; to speak about *Alvar - N4; old man *Alvar - VT; to learn *Älvéä - N5; jug *Aman - N6; faith *Amánar – VT/I; to believe *Amar - VT; to order, rule, command *Amaz - N2; time *Anar - N1; spirit, ghost *Andua - adj; west *Änin- N6; voice *Änzäl - N6; number *Änzär - VT; to count *Áqalar – VT; to eat *ár - VT; to be *ár az - VI; to have (literally to be to) *Ara - adj; glorious, honorable *Ara - N1; glory, honour *Arf - N6; heir *Arja - adj; great, noble, mighty *Aro - N4; oar *Arvór - VT; to value, (passive) to be worth *Ät - N2, place, location *Auroddar - VT; to exterminate *Ävær - V4; to hold, to keep *Avon - N2; river *Avónur - N1; grandfather/grandmother's brother *Az - P; to, towards (with dative); at (with locative) *Aza - adj; happy *Bæjänir - VT; to divide, separate *Baggjar - VI; to remain *Bagja - N5; desire, will, want *Bahar - V1; to bleat *Baqar - VT; to open *Bara - N3; bread *Barach - N6; flash *Baraggar - VT; to bless *Bardar - N1; beard *Baugró - N4; ring *Bazra - N5; joy *Belyvä - adj; curvy, bent *Biz - N6; kiss *Bizér - VT; to kiss *Bjannka - conj; although *Bjur - adv; well *Braddar - N1; brother *Brur - N1; brow *Bunja - N5; building *Bunjar - VT; to build *Bykjir - VI; to weep *Byl - N6; mud *Bylstén - N6; brick *Dabak - N6; stick *Dabar - VT; to command *Dabha - N5; sacrifice *Dabhar - VT; to sacrifice *Dæver - N1; husband's brother *Dägez - adv; yesterday, tomorrow (depending on verb tense) *Dägez - N6; yesterday, tomorrow *Dagga - N5; memory *Daggar - VT; to remember *Daggró - N4; tear *Dagór - VT; to fight *Danddan - N6; yore *Daragga - adj; straight *DDvagga - N3; human skin *Déin - N6; day(time) *Dévä - N3; goddess/ female diety *Dévär - N1; diety, god *Dir - VT; to say, to tell, to mean *Djanar - VT; to judge *Djanaró - N4; judge *Djend - adv; since *Dól - N6; pain, ache * Dólar - VT; to hurt, to pain *Dómjar - VI; to bleed *Dóngua - N3; tongue *Dont - N2; tooth *Dóqala - adj; natural *Dótra - N3; daughter, girl *Dóza - N3; forearm *Dräzil - N6; house, home *Drizär - VT; to study *Dróz - N2; loaf *Drugga - adj; evil *Druk - N6; death, destruction, evil *Drylélduil - adv; thoroughly *Duqa - N5; suffering *Duqar - VI; to suffer *Dyljär - VY; to hang *é - conj; and *éár - VT; to take, to conquer, to control *Edder - N1; intestines *Eg - N6; a day *Egéz - N2; lake *éivär - N1; vital force, spirit *Elär - VI; to live *Elbä - adv; maybe *Elnä - N3; elbow *Engir - N1; organ *Enverm - adv; sometime *ér - N1; king, lord *érämäz - N2; wilderness *érqir - N1; testicle *eryl - N6; other *erylä - adj; other *éryz - N2; mountain *érzä - N3; arse *Evz - N6; dawn *Evzä - N3; ear *ézen - N6; harvest *ézér - VT; to try, to attempt *Fa - N2; daughter *Faddaha - adj; open *Falaur - VI; to must *Far - N1; son *Favhar -VI; to exhale *Fésträr - VT; to meet *Filemelä - N5; nightingale *Fludda - N5; horn *Flugga - adj; false *Fóla - N5; menstrual blood *Fólk - N6; family, kin *Fuqalar - VI; to act *Gadba - adj; angry *Galóa - adj; jealous *Gänäbir - V3; to steal *Ganja - N5; song *Ganjar – VT/I; to sing *Gar - N1; war, battle *Gard - N2; town, city, fortress *Garur - VT; to drag *Gaurór - VI; to be afraid *Gauróz - N6; fear *Gebä - N3; jaw *Géiä - N5; winter *Genyä - N3; cheek *Genyr - N1; knee *Gér - VT; to make, to create *Gest - N2; hand *Givddär - VT; to aid *Givivär - VDT; to give *Glæq - adv; the same, equally *Glóva - N3; brother's wife *Gólómur - V3; to shear *Gozdd - N2; stranger/guest *Grad - N2; hail *Grund - N2; hammer *Guelbä - N3; womb *Guelegä - N3; gland *Guenä - N3; woman *Guér - N1; sinew *Guéz - N2; event, times (pl) *Guezär - VT; to taste *Habar - VT; to hide *Hadaddar - VI; to occur, to happen *Häddemir - VT; to seal *Hædyr - VT; to deserve *Hægä - N5; spear *Haemär - VT; to copy *Haggam - N6; wisdom *Haggama - adj; wise *Hahra - adj; south *Hajur - N4; smell, fragrance, odour *Hajur - VT; to smell *Hajuva - N5; perfume *Halakar - VT; to transport *Hamam - N6; heat *Hämärä - N5; twilight *Hamuda - adj; thankful *Hamudan - N6; gratitude *Hamudar - VT; to thank *Harab -N6; ruin, wreck *Häzäber - VT; to calculate *Hazar - VT; to feel *Häzdder - N1; star *Hébir - VT; to love (familiarly) *Héidri - N4; part, piece *Helm - N6; hat *Hen - N2; ancestor *Hinä - N5; sling *Hjort - N6; heart, center *Hju - adverb; also, too *Hœst - N2; bone *Hórma - N5; wall *Horós -N6; stupor *Horózar - N1; to be put into a stupor *Hózar - VT; to lose *Hräddir - VT; to plow *Hrelä - N3; ewe *Hrézär - N1; human blood *Hryq - N6; silence *Hryqä - adj; silent *Huana - adj; weak *Hudra - N3; udder *Hund - N2; dog *Huros - Adv; now *Ir - VI; to go *Isir - N1; the specific group of gods that rules now *Ivrä -adj; drunk *Ivrär - VI; to become drunk *Jabaza - adj; dry *Jæz - N2; language *Jämä - adj; right *Jämen - N6; the right *Javar – VI; to work *Jeg - N6; ice *Jenddrä - N3; brother-in-law's wife *Jer - N1; year *Jóddaggu - conj; so that, in order to *Joqur - N1; liver *Jóra - adj; yellow *Jóstava - adj; sultry, hot *Kabbudd - N2; head *Kablar - VT; to bind, to tie *Kabór - VT; to bury *kadazar - VT; to sanctify, make holy, bless *Kaddbar - N4; book *Kadja - N5; end *Kadjar - VT; to end *Kadza – adj; holy *Kær - N1; fortress, castle *Kagga - N3; excrement *Kähuaejä - adj, cute *Kälilér - VT; to diminish *Kanazar - VT; to gather *Kaqa - N3; shit *Kar - conjunction, for *Kar - N1; male friend *Kara - N3; female friend *Karar - VT; to proclaim *Kard - N2; heart *Kardól - N6; heartache, grief *Karógar - VT; to be able to *Kavanur - VI; to exist *Kavna - N5; existence *Kél - N6; music *Kélijærä - adj; lost for words *Kenngä - N3; kneecap *Kér - N1; skull *Kevér - N4; northwind *Kibädir - VT; to gather, to bring together *Kiddäb - N6; script, writing *Kiddäbir - VT; to write *Kidebär – VI/T; to lie *Kinedä - N3; paradise *Kirbä - adj; near *Kivä - adj; sultry, hot, seqy *Kiver - N4; covering *Kiver - VT; to cover *Kizrä - adj; short *Klynir - N1; buttock *Kóra - adj; short, brief *Kóznór - N1; world, universe *Krabbar - N1; body *Krevä - N3; blood (generic) *Krózggór - N1; leg *Kuba - N3; hips *Kudular – VT/I; to copulate *Kulmaggarva - N5; eyebrow *Kuyn - adv/prep; like, as *Kyrir - VI; to run *Kyrri - N4; vehicle, fashion in which something is done *La - prefix, to do again *La-qabar - VT; to be enthralled with *Labas - N6; clothes *Laggadar - VT; to collect, gather *Laja - N5; sojourn *Lajar - VI; to rest *Lazgappór - VT; to take up arms against *Lebä - N3; lip *Lend - N2; kidney *Levqä - adj; bright *Lóa - N5; flower, blossom *Lóna - adj; blue *Lond - N2; haven, harbor *Loz - N6; shock *Lyggär - VI; to shine *Lyk - N6; light *Madaur - VI; to forgive (dative) *Madur - N1; mead (the traditional Hrotish drink) *Madur - N6; mankind *Mäggéä - adj; sweet *Mähæjär -VT; to erase *Malagga - N5; reign *Malaggar - VT; to rule over *Malar - VT; to fill *Mänyd - N2; person *Märi - N4; sea *Mavadar - V; to die *Mazar - VT; to touch *Meddér - VDT; to place, to put *Méi - conj; but *Meld - N2; lightening *Men - N6; mind, consciousness *Meneqér - VT; to hinder *Menz - N6; month *Menzór - N1; flesh *Méträ - N3; mother *Miggvér - VT; to cleanse *Miz - prep; with (inst) *Mizähär - VT; to wipe *Móna - N3; moon *Mónja - N3; neck *Mórmór - N1; whale *Mózgór - N1; brain *Mua - adj; soft *Mukta - adj; free *Muzaga - N5; whisper, rumor *Muzagar - VT; to whisper *Myggvä - N5; ritual cleansing exercises *Myndd - N6; a small coin *Naba - N3; navel *Naba - N5; prophecy *Nabar - VT; to predict *Nabbddór - N1; grandson *Naddakór - VT; to bite *Næn - conj; thus *Naur - N1; corpse *Navar - N4; light *Navar - V1; to glow *Navóhar – VT/I; to blow *Navózar - VI; to breath *Naza - N3; nose *Nazar - N4; guard *Nazar - VT; to guard *Näzér - VT; to help *Nebbddir - N1; nephew *Nebóz - N6; cloud *Neggäbir - VT; to dig *Neggär - N1; dead person *Nem - N2; name *Nemer - VT; to name *Nen - N6; thing *Nénäggä - adj; sassy *Nevä - N3; heaven, the heavens *Nevä - N3; sky *Nevérädérn - N6; heaven and earth *Nókt - N2; night *Nóra - adj; north *Nóra - adj; young *Nu - adverb; never *Nunduil - adv; now *Nunduilka - conj; now that *Nyggemér - VT; to avenge *Ob/ko - prep; if/then *óduzar - VI; to journey, to travel *Og - conj; or *óg - prep; of, about (gen) *ógga - N3; eye *óggar - VT; to stare, glance at *ólrudda - adj; crazy, insane, mad *ómza - N3; shoulder *ór - N1; gold *óra - adj; wealthy, golden, beautiful *órum - N2; arm *Oza - adj; east *óza - N3; mouth *Ozd - N2; the east *Paddar - N1; father *Pazar - N1; penis *Peggyr - N1; cattle *Pek - N6; wealth *Pel - N2; ball, sphere *Pel - N2; skin (generic) *Peler - VT; to skin *Perggä - N3; rib *Pérznä - N3; heel *Péstär - V1; to thresh, to beat *Piggäri - N4; cup, goblet *Pilä - N5; arrow *Piskä - N5; fish *Pizdä - N3; vulva *Plagar - VT; to stab *Plomór - N1; lung *Póda - N3; foot *Poga - N3; lap *Pula - N3; hair, lock *Qaba - N5; female slave/servant *Qabadar - VT; to serve *Qabar - N4; slave, servant *Qabrar - VT; to cross *Qaga - adj; fast *Qagal - N6; speed *Qaggabur - VT; to follow *Qamada - adj; unchanging *Qedär - VT; to hate, dislike *Qér - N1; bowels *Qérz - N6; horror *Qérzä - adj; horrible *Qóggar - VT; to disturb *Rädér - N1; earth *Radója - N4; pleasure *Radójar - VT; to please *Raglar - VI; to walk *Raham - N6; mercy *Rajar - VT; to see *Räqel - N6; orgasm *Razmór - VT; to draw *Rézär - VT; to love (romantic) *Rezmenz - N2; throat *Rhadar - VT; to wash *Riqibär - VT; to ride *Róc - N6; smoke *Róza - adj; red *Rumjar - VT; to throw *Sabaqa - adj; satiated *Saqjar - VT; to drink *Saga - N5; story, tale *Sagar - N1; speech, language *Sagar – VI; to speak * Sal - N6; valley *Salam - N6; peace *Salar - VT; to ask *Samaqur - VT; to hear *Sana - N5; hate *Sana - N5; word *Sanar - VT; to hate *Sar - N4; remains, remnants, ruins *Sar - VI; to remain, to endure *Sasta - N3; filth, dirt *Séhän - N6; heat *Séhér - VT; to heat *Sékrä - N3; mother-in-law *Sélämér - VT; to save *Seledä - adj; beautiful, pretty *Sem - N6; summer *Sembrä - adj; eternal, everlasting *Sembru - adv; always *Semja - adj; half *Senedir - VT; to bolster *Seräggär – VI/T; to rise *Sérhär – VT/I; to scream *Sóma - N5; hallucinogenic drink used in many religious rituals *Sig - N6; meat, food *Sigrä - adj; small *Sirä - N2; ship, boat, vessel *Sjardur - VT; to hunt *Sjól - N6; seed, sperm *Skap - N6; weapon, tool *Skra - adj; intoxicated *Smeq - N2; chin *Snéig - N6; snow *Snevdri - N4; mist *Snuza - N3; daughter-in-law *Sókrur - N1; father-in-law *Sóla - adj; alone, lonely *Sólórubba - N5; sunrise, dawn *Solv - N6; sun *Sondur - prep; without (inst) *Splengä - N3; spleen *Srop - N6; sling *Sryzir - VT; to burn, to cook *Stajar - VT; to drink *Stenä - N3; breast *Stón - N6; stone (material) *Sunur - N1; son *Svebben - N6; sleep *Svebber - VI; to sleep *Svéid - N2; sweat *Sy - prep; under (locative); to underneath (dat); from underneath (gen) *Syggädär - VT; to pour out *Tabadd - N6; the ground *Tabadda - adj; stable *Tabhar - VT; to slaughter *Tabqa - N5; stamp *Taedi - N4; art, skill, knowledge *Tagar - VT; to cut *Talpa - N3; space *Tanha - N5; clinging *Tanhar - VT; to cling to *Taval - N6; plain *Tavba - adj; good, fine *Témämä - adj; complete, perfect *Tenddä - N5; temptation, seduction *Tenddär - VT; to tempt, seduce *Terzä - adj; dry, barren *Tjar - VT; to stir *Tól - N2; island *Tónar - N1; thunder *Tóvaróq - N6; comrade *Traezagan - N6; trilogy *Trigér - VT; to dwell *Tróvar - VT; to find *Tryzä - adj; sad *Tudda - adj; all *Tudda - Adj; whole, entire *Tuddanon - N6; everything *Tular - V1; to come *Tulazóddavbaduil - intj; welcome *Ubbronda - adj; outrageous *Udar - VT; to hit, to strike *Udara - N3; belly *Umbar - N1; fate, destiny, Fortune *Und - conj; and *Vabur - VT; to love (an inanimate object) *Vadar - VI; to exit *Vag - N6; wave *Vahad - N6; union, whole *Vahadar - VT; to unify *Väheddär - VI; to fall *Var - VT; to do *Varn - N6; deed, action *Varnnqérezä - adj; horrified *Varó - N4; someone, somebody, person *Vastan - prep; against (loc) *Väzár - N4; evening *Vér - V2; to become *Vet - N2; year *Vezri - N4; spring * Viddä - adj; wise * Viddä - N5; wisdom *Vigil - N6; power *Vigilär - VT; to empower *Vihär - N4; wrath *Vinjä - N3; wine *Vir - N1; man *Viräddär - VI; to flow *Vizä - N5; verse *Vódchar - VT; to know *Vólda - N5; birth *Vóldar - VI1; to be born *Von - prep; from (gen); by (inst) *Vóqar - VT; to call *Vrydir - VI; to come down *Vybir - VT; to look at *Vydivä - N3; widow *Vygg - N6; trouble *Yb - prep, on, above (loc); over (dat) *Ydir - prep; between (loc) *Yhänä - adv; wonderful *Ynyr - VT; to overflow, to flood *Yz - N2; place, location *zädim - adv; then *zalma - adj; dark *zalmar - VI; to darken *Zalur - N4; bough *zar - N1; Poet *Zéit - N2; people, nation *zólóa - adj; whole *zraq - N6; plant *zraqar - VT; to plant *Zubur – VI/T; to lie, to cheat *zvézä - N3; sister * Mahúr - N1; hill, mountain * Ót - N2; horse * Guzvand - N2; sheep * Kezär - VT; to pull * Arava - N5; cart * Bazna - adj; heavy * Bórga - adj; big * Jun - N6; wool * Randar - VT; to drive, to operate * Ustar - N1; master * Garma - adj; warm * Gireqtär - VI; to flee Example text اِوٌنِل تال سٍره حِزوندّ ناويگاندإ لِندويل. كو لَرمّ وَّندّ ايوٍ يا زو نؤن سَقه. Avónal täl-saerâ hazundd nävigädé lenduil. Ku larmm vvandd ivé ja zu nún saqa. River-LOC some-ships might-be-PAST sailing slowly. Where-to they be-PAST going I NEG-know. Some ships might have sailed up the river. I don't know whither they were going. *** آل ايزر، مَر پأدّره! اَل مأدوره هِ ال سيگان يه حِزو اَقألَن، اِ هَل أرَن كَر مو هِ مَنُ ال وٌلكُ يه حَزو اَحأدَن äl-Izr, mar-páddra! al-Mádura h’e al-Sigän ja hazu aqálan, e h’al-áran kar Mu h'e mano al-vólko ja hazu ahádan! Issr, my father! May I devour meat and mead, and may I take glory for both me and my family! *** Yb al-vagro vvandd nävígrä h’äl-saerä Arorol péstärel fluddrol baharol Aen al-londo albano navano Gardan óranan é lyggän Silärn. Over the waves the ships sailed With threshing oar and bleating horns Into the lucent white harbor Of Silär’s gleaming fair city. Category:Languages Category:Artlangs